ciconiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ciconia Wiki:Organization and Layouts
This article describes the organization of the wiki, as well as the standardized layouts for several common types of pages. It should be viewed as an accompaniment to the Manual of Style. The information on this page will contain untagged spoilers for the entire series. Last updated: December 27, 2019 General Wiki Organization All content should be categorized under a standard category in the overall wiki organization tree. In almost all cases, they should only be categorized under the lowest level (i.e. most nested) relevant category in the tree. Multiple categories may be included if needed, but the pages should not be placed under both a category and its parent category, except for character subcategories. If an article has no relevant subcategory, it should simply be placed under Content. Browse * Content ** Major Releases ** Story Arcs ** Characters *** Gauntlet Knights *** Character Profiles ** Setting *** Factions *** Squads *** Events *** Organizations *** Locations *** Terminology ** Chapter Summaries ** Data Fragments ** Bonus Material *** Q&A ** Real Life Articles * Media ** Images ** Videos * Templates * Wiki Policy * Administrative * (Main Page article) The exceptions to this are art assets such as sprites and backgrounds that are dumped from the game files, which would be too tedious to assign categories to. Character sprites should instead be placed in galleries on the sprites subpage of the relevant character. Generic sprites such as of the high-ranking military officials and underground blue gauntlet girls should be placed in the sprites subpage of the Minor Characters article. Backgrounds should be collected as a gallery in the Backgrounds article. All parent articles and subpages should use the Parent Tab Template for ease of navigation. Article Inclusion Articles should be notable and have substantial verifiable content in the story to write about in order to justify their creation. The category tree provides a starting point for what articles may be relevant to create. For characters, only named characters with sprites should get articles. Characters who are unnamed (eg. generic military officials) or do not have sprites (eg. Maja Forsberg) should instead be included under the Minor Characters article. For terminology, the presence of capitalization is usually a good indicator that the term may be worth making an article for. Commonly Included Sections Character Pages Main Page The CharacterNavbox template should be included at the bottom of all character articles for easy navigation. Subpages Character pages should have two subpages: Sprites and Image Gallery. Both should be organized as galleries that compile all the relevant images. The sprites page should be divided into sections as the sprites are divided into folders in the game files (eg. with and without Gauntlets). The Image Gallery subpage should contain all the miscellaneous images. Special Standards Miyao should always be referred to by he/him pronouns, with she/her pronouns used for Meow. Both personalities should have separate pages. The other version Miyao that has knowledge of the future and wears the blue body avatar should be referred to as Miyao (underlined) as there is no official nickname given to him in-game. The use of this name prevents favoritism for any particular fan nickname, while also being unlikely to be adopted as one outside of the wiki due to its reliance on formatting. His information should be placed under the article Miyao (other version), but in-article references should only use the underlined name. Major Release Pages This section will be written when there is more than one page that it applies to. In the meantime, the format for the page Ciconia no Naku Koro ni is already in place. Story Arc Pages Main Page Chapter Summary and Data Fragments The Chapter Summary subpage should attempt to describe all details in the story that may be significant. It is meant to serve as a helpful reference to people who wish to recheck details of the story. As the story is still being released, it is best to play on the safer side regarding what details may be significant. The summaries should be written in the paragraph form, using present tense from the perspective of the story’s narrative. The article should be divided into sections by the numbered in-game chapter names. It may be helpful to add subsections in bolded regular size text to break up the large amount of content, but these should not use proper subheading formatting, nor should they be used to refer to any section. Pictures should be added for illustrative purposes and to reduce the feeling of a wall of text. The Data Fragments subpage should be written in the same way. Other Subpages The Characters subpage should list the in-game profiles of all the factions, squads, and characters verbatim, with the appropriate line spacing. Subheadings should be used for each profile and be nested appropriately. The profiles should be formatted in a two-column table with the profile on the left and character sprite, emblem, or flag on the right. The tables should also be placed in a two-tab format, with the first tab including the main profile and regular sprite, and the second tab including the special abilities and Gauntlet sprite. The Music Room page will be made a subpage here for the time being. It should list the track number (as in the script), the track title (as in the music room), the file name (without the file extension, unless it is not .ogg), and the artists. Faction pages Unlike the pages for the characters and squads, there is no Story section for faction pages. Instead, story content should be integrated into the other sections of the article. As the factions comprise real nations, more care should be taken to reference statements made about them in the article. Squad pages The origin and meaning of the squads’ names should be mentioned in the Trivia section. For the purposes of the wiki, the Healthy Military Balance Oversight Committee should be treated as a squad. Category:Wiki Policy